


Hello

by deweydrops



Series: A Sorta Fairytale [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apples of Idunn, Curse Breaking, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Logyn - Freeform, Mostly Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Thor (2011), Sea Monsters, Seasickness, borrows heavily from norse mythology, creepy forests, different types of jotuns, man-eating trees, near-drowning, near-strangulation, stolen apples, storm giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweydrops/pseuds/deweydrops
Summary: When her sister Idunn is captured by the Storm Giant Thiazi, the Crimson Hawks prove to be no help. Sigyn takes matters into her own hands. She expects getting Idunn back won't be easy. She doesn't expect a little assistance from Asgard's mischievous second prince.The story of how Loki and Sigyn meet in my version of MCU!Sigyn and Loki. Very loosely based off the tale of Idunn and the Apples.





	1. Chapter 1

Sigyn brought her ladder over to the next tree, positioning it against the massive trunk before climbing. She eyed the apples that dotted the branches. They were golden and round, ready to be picked. She adjusted her cloak against the early morning chill, and resumed her work, plucking the best apples from the branches and tossing them into the basket beneath her. Her arms were just beginning to ache, and the rows of not-yet harvested trees along the orchard seemed endless.

Strong breezes swept along the orchard, sending fallen leaves into the air in mini whirlwinds. The autumn air sent a pang of grief through Sigyn's heart. Autumn had been Runa's favorite time of year, when it was said that the spirit realm was closest to the land of the living. “You can hear them whispering in the wind if you listen closely,” she'd told Sigyn long ago. Sigyn had never heard any such whisper, yet now she stopped and listened, just for the slightest chance she'd hear from her old mentor.

“Sigyn!” Idunn's voice called. Sigyn looked down to see her sister emerge from the line of trees. She dragged a full basket behind her. “Daydreaming again? By this rate it will be well past the solstice by the time you finish.”

Sigyn tossed another apple into the basket. The orchard belonged to all in the village of Bravellir, as the apples proved a major source of trade with the merchants from all over the nine realms, but it was Idunn's pride and joy. She spent most of her days looking after the trees, ensuring they were healthy and that the apples would grow in abundance.

“Sorry, Idunn. I'm afraid my pace is slower as of late.”

“As of late?” Idunn chuckled. “I'm not sure I've ever seen you move at more than a snail's pace out here.” The winds picked up once more, stronger this time. “Though with any luck these winds will do most of the work for us.”

“Ah, then you'll have plenty of time for me later.” Sigyn and Idunn turned to see Bragi approaching from the entrance to the orchard, accompanied by Gilby, his childhood best friend.

Idunn blushed as Bragi strode over, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Later, indeed, Bragi,” she replied. “We're busy at the moment.”

Sigyn looked down at her half-full basket. Bragi and Idunn had been courting for months, and already he was gaining quite a reputation as a bard. Most of the village maidens swooned over his natural gift for storytelling, and Idunn was no different. Yet it was Idunn Bragi had chosen. The time would come soon, Sigyn supposed, when Bragi would ask for her hand. It made her happy to see her sister's eyes light up in his presence, but her heart ached to lose her closest friend. But it was not Bragi who concerned her now.

Gilby, son of the village leader Erland, fixed his eyes on her, his perpetual smirk firmly in place. Despite being well past the age when he should have begun joining his father in running the village affairs, Gilby spent his days doing little else save for reminding all those he crossed that he was the son of Erland—and therefore immune from any repercussions of his nasty little comments. It seemed he'd selected her for his next target of ridicule.

“Tell me, Sigyn, was there to be a storm this day?” Gilby asked, feigning interest in the gusts of wind.

Sigyn pursed her lips. “I do not know.” She could feel Idunn's eyes on her.

Gilby snickered. “What? No foresight into the future? Can't you check some goats' entrails? Read the tea leaves?”

Sigyn clenched her fist beside her dress. She could feel the heat from her magic surging by her fingertips. Yellow light glowed from her palm. “I'm afraid it doesn't quite work that way.”

Bragi put his hand up. “Gilby...let's not be unkind.”

But Gilby was not finished. “It's a valid question, Bragi. Whether or not Sigyn here is ready to take over as our new creepy old witch-”

Sigyn's hand flew up, clapping Gilby's cheek and sending him flying back in a flash of yellow light. Gilby yelped in pain, clutching his jowl.

“That creepy old witch,” Sigyn began, struggling to keep her tears at bay and her voice from cracking, “Was the wisest woman in this whole cursed village. She kept her own cottage, helped anyone who came to her door, and could come and go as she pleased. She even healed your broken arm! And when she passed she left behind a fortune to rival any noble in the city and was well-mourned by all the women. Now you show some respect, Gilby Erlandson.”

Gilby scrambled to his feet, cursing in pain. His cheek had turned bright red both from the impact of Sigyn's palm and the heat from her magic.

“You'll pay for this, witch!” Gilby screamed, his round face twisted in anger. He ran off out of the orchard.

Bragi rolled his eyes. “Terribly sorry to spoil your morning, dear Sigyn.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I suppose I ought to stop him rallying an angry mob.” He gave Idunn a peck on the cheek and set off after Gilby.

Idunn turned to Sigyn. “You ought not to have done that. Now Erland is sure to come after us.”

“You heard his poisonous tongue!” Sigyn cried. “No one shall speak ill of my loved ones like that, I don't care whose son it is.”

“I don't suppose you'll hear anyone speaking ill of anything if you end up banished.”

“If that's the price for smacking that little toad, banishment is well worth it.”

The wind was picking up again, this time turning the skies an ominous dark gray. Sigyn and Idunn glanced around. Leaves and grass swirled through the sky, and now branches broke from the trees.

“We'd best get inside.” Idunn's voice was barely audible over the howling winds. They set off down the orchard, struggling to catch their breath as the wind rushed in their faces.

A piercing shriek ripped through the sky. Sigyn looked up to see the largest eagle she'd ever seen flying straight towards the orchard. Its wings so massive they seemed to be powering the heavy gales.

On the ground, the apples flew from the trees, out of the baskets, and into the air, leaves and branches swirling along with them. They twisted into a whirlwind as the eagle neared the orchard. Sigyn covered her eyes to avoid being scratched, and lost her footing. As she fell, the gales pulled her into the whirlwind by her feet, lifting her into the air.

“No!” Idunn cried, grabbing hold of Sigyn's arm. She yanked Sigyn out of the path of the winds, pushing her to safety.

Sigyn landed hard against a tree trunk, knocking the wind out of her lungs as she hit the ground. More apples ripped from the trees and joined the massive whirlwind. She looked up just in time to see the eagle's claws descend on the near the treetops.

Worst of all, Idunn was now swept up into the heavy winds. Sigyn tried to scream but she could barely breathe. She tried to summon magic to stop the force, but none would come when her body turned its focus to the lack of air in her lungs. All she could do was watch helpless as the eagle descended, its red eyes looking directly at her before picking up the the contents of the whirlwind, Idunn included, and flying off, leaving a decimated orchard and scattered branches in its wake.

“Idunn?” Sigyn whispered when her voice returned at last. She scrambled to her feet, surveying the destruction. “Oh Norns, no. Idunn!”

*

“Your majesty,” Theoric, captain of the Crimson Hawks, began. “It appears this was the work of the Storm Giant Thiazi. We tracked down the apples in the land of Myrkvidr. We've managed to retrieve most of what was taken.” He gestured towards the dozens of crates assembled in the courtyard.

Odin nodded. “Very well. Admirable work, Theoric. The apples have been returned and I trust Bravellir's orchards will be restored.”

Theoric bowed, his oafish face beaming with smug arrogance. Loki barely suppressed an eyeroll. As though collecting a few boxes of apples were such a challenge.

Scores of villagers from Bravellir huddled together before the Allfather. They'd come early in the morning, desperate the know the fate of the golden apples upon which so much of their survival depended. Many of their faces filled with relief at the sight of the boxes, though a few still looked concerned.

Now Odin turned his attention to the villagers. “The apples are yours.” The Allfather turned to exit the courtyard.

“Wait! Allfather, wait!” A young maiden emerged from the villagers, moving to the front of the crowd. Odin paused, and slowly turned to face her.

The courtyard went silent. The maiden, aware all eyes were on her, looked to the ground before drawing a breath and continuing. “The Storm Giant. When he took our apples...he also took my sister. I must know her fate.”

Theoric cleared his throat. “We did find Thiazi's fortress, but it is heavily fortified by an enchantment. Our best weapons could not penetrate its walls. It is my guess the maiden's sister is in there, as there was no sign of her where we found the apples.” This slight admission of failure drew a small smile from Loki.

“So you will go back for her?” the maiden asked, drawing hushed snickers from the crowd.

Theoric laughed. “Foolish girl, you are not in a position to command the Crimson Hawks. We were sent for the apples, and the apples we have returned. Do learn to be grateful.”

“Grateful?” the maiden struggled to keep her anger in check. “My sister is gone-”

A short, rotund, older man with a noticeable limp grasped her shoulder. The maiden glanced at him, and quieted. “My apologies for my daughter's outburst, your majesty,” he began. “She and my other daughter, now imprisoned by the Storm Giant, were quite close. Surely you can imagine her sense of loss.”

“Mmm,” Odin nodded. “And who are you?”

“I am the farmer Iwaldi,” the older man bowed as much as his limp leg would allow. “This is Sigyn. My daughter Idunn attends the orchard. We fear the apple trees may not be restored properly without her.” The pain in Iwaldi's eyes was evident despite his focus on the apples.

“We...we love her, too,” Sigyn murmured.

Now a younger, lanky man stood beside Iwaldi. “Your majesty,” he bowed low, with reverence. “We are eternally grateful that our apples have been returned, thus ensuring another year of plenty for Bravellir. But if we may beg your indulgence to consider returning our Idunn, attender of the apples, beloved by many, so that we may rejoice in her presence once more?”

The Allfather remained unmoved. “You've a way with words, boy. It will serve you well. But not this day. The Crimson Hawks have completed their orders, and they have more pressing orders to preserve the peace in the nine realms. I'll waste no more of the Crimson Hawks' time chasing a Storm Giant over a peasant girl. I will consider this matter closed.”

Now the maiden shook herself free of her father's grasp. “But Idunn is one of those lives you've sworn to protect, is she not?”

The crowd gasped. Odin fixed the maiden with long glare. Loki watched the maiden as she stared back. Such defiance from what seemed to be such a delicate creature was an intriguing thing indeed.

Finally, Odin spoke. “Sigyn, daughter of Iwaldi, I will for now forgive your insolence as a symptom of a grief-addled mind. Be aware you will not find me in such a charitable spirit should our paths cross again.” He turned to Iwaldi. “I suggest you watch her tongue.”

With that, the Allfather left the courtyard, followed by his guards. Theoric lead the Crimson Hawks back into the palace, still chuckling about ridiculous country maidens raised with no good sense.

Loki stayed behind, watching for a moment as the villagers loaded up the crates into their wagons. All of them kept their distance from Sigyn and Iwaldi, shamed as they were by her behavior. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he wanted to know more, particularly when he saw the yellow light sparking from her fingertips. He cast an illusion and directed it towards the palace, concealing himself as he moved closer.

Now he could take a proper look at her. She looked to be only a few years younger than he, though she was quite short. Her blonde hair had just enough of a red tint to it that it almost seemed to change color as it fell to her waist in long loose curls. Her eyes were a piercing blue, with small flecks of amethyst. Small freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. She was quite beautiful, Loki thought, even as her complexion grew ruddy with unshed tears and frustration.

“But Papa, we can't just leave her,” Sigyn was saying now. “Even if...even if she's... _gone_ , I will never rest until I know what happened to her.”

“I know, Songbird, I know,” Iwaldi now no longer tried to hide the anguish on his face. “But you've already angered Erland, and to now affront the Allfather...please do not make me lose you, too.”

“The Allfather's opinion is of no concern to me,” Sigyn replied, drawing several aghast looks from nearby villagers. “And I would like to suggest he appoint more competent soldiers to the Crimson Hawks if one enchantment proved too much for them.”

Loki nearly snorted, almost breaking his concealment.

Iwaldi shook his head, laughing despite the tears in his eyes. “Ah Songbird, they say there is a purpose to all the Allfather does.”

“And you believe that?”

“I believe he's the king of this realm, and you'd be foolish not to heed his commands.”

“And that grandstanding brute who calls himself captain. I should love to see the look on his face were I to break that enchantment-”

Iwaldi's eyes widened. “Sigyn, no.”

Now Sigyn grew more animated. “Why not me? It is exactly the sort of magic I'm trained in. And frankly it would serve that braggart right if I did bring her back myself.”

Iwaldi stopped her, holding her firm by the shoulders. “Sigyn, please. I know you grieve as much as I do. But you cannot take on a Storm Giant alone, Bragi is no warrior, and I am far too hobbled to be of use. So please, do not ask me to risk the only daughter I have left.”

Sigyn sighed. “Very well, Papa. You shall hear no more about it.”

This seemed to please Iwaldi, and the two followed the departing wagons. But Loki suspected there was only a half-truth to Sigyn's words, and by the Norns this could get interesting.

He had business to attend to in the palace, but he found himself with little inclination to attend royal matters. Instead, still concealed, he followed along the path of the wagons on the way to Bravellir.

*

Once the sun set, Sigyn slipped out of bed, packing up the curse-working texts she'd gotten from Runa, her bow and arrow, and a few smaller implements. She threw on a yellow tunic and breeches, then quietly crept out the farmhouse, careful not to rouse her father. She felt guilty, knowing the pain her deception would cause him, but there was no way she could close this matter, even if the Allfather could.

The village was silent in the late hour, and Sigyn slipped along the hillside in the direction of Runa's cottage. Not a soul in sight, and yet Sigyn couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched.

Runa's cottage sat at the very outskirts of the village, right by the river that lead to the sea. Sigyn rounded the corner to find the old skiff Runa often used on her travels. The skiff was ancient, and dusty from lack of use, but still functional.

Sigyn cleared the cobwebs and set her bag and bow and arrow inside. She pushed the skiff towards the river, certain she remembered how to operate it.

“A bit late for a boat ride, is it not?”

Sigyn bit back a shriek as she turned around. In the dark, she could make out the figure of Prince Loki, who'd witnessed her outburst earlier that day. She froze, uncertain what brought him here, or what he planned to do with her now.

“My prince,” Sigyn said after a moment, regaining her composure. She bowed quickly. “I did not expect to see you out here.”

Her heart raced as he stepped closer, a playful gleam in his eyes. “Of course you did not. Though I imagine you're not supposed to be out here now, commandeering a boat, are you?”

Sigyn looked at the skiff, then back at Loki. “It's a private matter,” she said, too quickly. “And what brings you out to Bravellir, my prince?”

“Private matter,” Loki chuckled. She could detect no ill will in his demeanor, yet his presence baffled her. He eyed her bow and arrow. “Oh, hunting, are we?”

“As I said, private matter.”

“It's an impressive design. Well crafted. But it won't prove effective against, say, a Storm Giant.”

Sigyn gaped. “I beg your pardon?”

“In case that pertains to your private matter.”

Sigyn cleared her throat, yellow light sparking at her fingers. The second son of Odin was said to be cunning, always a few steps ahead of anyone else. He'd doubtless already guessed her plan before he'd set foot in the village. Hel, it could well be _why_ he'd come into the village. Perpetuating feigned ignorance would only delay whatever ploy he was working.

“If you must know, I am going to retrieve my sister.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Journey to Myrkvidr? Face a Storm Giant? Not to mention breaking the enchantment not even brave Theoric's best weapons could destory?”

Sigyn pursed her lips. “I'm not using weapons on an enchantment. You might as well pour a teaspoon of water on a wildfire for all the good it would do.”

“You truly think yourself above my father's finest soldiers?”

“In this regard? Yes.”

Loki smirked. “I don't disagree, though you know my father forbade a return to Myrkvidr. You're taking quite a risk, dear girl.”

“Your father said he would not utilize the Crimson Hawks on the matter. As I am not a Crimson Hawk, I may see to matter of my sister as I see fit.”

“And have you fought a Storm Giant before? He won't just let you show up and take her.”

“I was there when she was taken. It would be me in Myrkvidr now if she hadn't...” Sigyn's mind filled with the memory of that accursed day. “And now that I know how this Thiazi functions, I'd say that puts me well ahead of where I was last week.”

She turned to push the skiff towards the river. She heard Loki's footsteps behind her. The amused smile never left his face, and it should have infuriated her yet she sensed no malice in his interest.

She stopped pushing at the river's edge. “My prince, may I help you?”

“I think not,” Loki replied. “I simply wish to take a closer look at the maiden who plans to defeat the Storm Giant and bring shame upon Asgard's strongest soldiers. Perhaps you'll desire someone to attest to your skills. Assuming you do in fact, break that enchantment.”

“Then perhaps you ought to join me, Prince Loki,” Sigyn steadied the skiff against the flow of the river. “And when I break the enchantment you can watch me do it.”

“Very well,” Loki nodded. To her surprise, he climbed into the skiff. “Are we setting off for the Gandvik sea?”

“Um, yes, it's the quickest path to Myrkvidr.” Sigyn climbed into the skiff after Loki, pushing it away from the river bank as it lifted itself inches above the water.

“Waters of the sea serpents. I'm impressed.” Loki made no effort to leave as the skiff picked up speed.

“I'm flattered.” Sigyn steered the skiff along the river path. She watched Loki from the corner of her eye, wondering whether she ought to let him out before the river led to the sea. Surely this was a jest.

Yet Loki remained in the skiff, watching as she maneuvered along the twisting river. Bravellir vanished in the countryside, and the river banks grew further and further apart, giving way to jagged, rocky shores. She looked over at Loki again, wondering how far he was planning to take this.

_I could just dock and make him get out_ , she thought. _It is my skiff._

“My prince, shall I drop you off? We shall reach the sea before long.”

“But we have not reached Myrkvidr, my dear.”

“Yes but...surely you're not intending to come with me.”

“Why not?” Loki grinned. “You invited me after all. It is quite rude to rescind an invitation.”

Sigyn couldn't quite believe his words. “You are coming with me?”

“Indeed.”

“All the way to Myrkvidr?”

“I believe that is our destination.

“To face a Storm Giant?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Perhaps boredom. Perhaps I too wish to see the look on Theoric's face when the foolish country maiden bests him at defeating Thiazi. Perhaps were I king I would have seen to it that your sister were returned to you. Perhaps I am sympathetic to your plight. Perhaps I wish to see if you can break the enchantment as you claim. At any rate, I am happy to offer my assistance. And I have the distinct impression that you ought to welcome any aide on your quest.”

“And you have no concerns about defying your father?”

“As you said, he would not utilize the Crimson Hawks. I am no Crimson Hawk, and that order does not apply to me, either.”

Sigyn considered his words. It was true, to an extent, that she was in over her head. In addition to his cunning intellect, the prince was also said to be a master sorcerer and skilled fighter. If he truly was planning to accompany her, even for his own amusement, who better to be on her side?

“Very well, my prince,” Sigyn replied as the skiff sailed towards the river's edge. “Let's go get my sister.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn venture to Myrkvidr in their quest to find Idunn. It's not a smooth journey.

The skiff sailed along the river, leaving the shores of Asgard far behind. Sigyn cast her yellow light along the front of the boat, guiding it towards the Gandvik sea. Loki studied the runes etched into the side of the skiff.

“Concealments,” he remarked. “Whoever owned this boat before intended to move about unseen by Asgardian eyes.”

“Runa,” Sigyn remarked. “She was my mentor in the ways of magic.”

“Your Runa is quite skilled.”

“She passed. Last year.”

Loki looked over at her. “I'm sorry.”

“Thank you,” Sigyn said quietly. “I still miss her...” It occurred to Sigyn that the prince might find such an open expression of feelings untoward. “Anyway, yes. The incantations are intended to keep the skiff hidden from prying eyes as it sails.”

“It's a wise decision. I suggested the Einherjar use such incantations on our skiffs but..”

“But?”

Loki shook his head. “Slaughter is preferable to tricks, I suppose.”

There was a pain in Loki's downcast eyes. Sigyn assumed a prince would not be subject to the same amount of ridicule for practicing magic as she was in Bravellir. Yet a prince had the eyes of the kingdom on him at all times.

“Or perhaps slaughter is easier for them to understand,” she replied after a while.

The waters grew choppy and the wind picked up speed as they sailed, causing the skiff to rock back and forth. Sigyn tried focusing on steering, but her stomach wrenched each time the wind pushed the skiff this way and that.

 _Oh Norns, not now._ Sigyn thought. But she felt the color leave her face. She'd sailed before in calmer waters but hadn't had time to mix the elixir that would calm her insides when the waves disturbed them too much.

The prince took notice. “Why are you _green_?”

“Nothing to worry about,” Sigyn said between deep breaths. She closed her eyes, but her insides only protested further. “Just a little...unwell.”

Now Loki blanched. “You're not seriously planning to retch in front of your sovereign prince, are you?”

Sigyn leaned against the edge of the skiff, tilting her head over the side for the inevitable. Little beads of sweat dotted her forehead. “My apologies. Is this against royal protocol?”

“It ought to be.”

“Not something I can help, I'm afraid.”

“ _I_ can,” Loki said, moving closer to Sigyn. He pulled her from the side of the skiff, holding her steady. He brought one hand up to the side of her head, his fingers hovering just above her ear. His green magic surrounded her head for a moment before vanishing.

As he released her, the nausea that gripped her stomach vanished.

“What...what did you do?” she asked.

“An illusion. Your inner ear now believes we are on steady ground, and thus is no longer disturbing your insides.”

Sigyn straightened, returning to steering. “Yes, well. Thank you.”

They were fast approaching the river mouth. Soon the Asgardian river would give way to the tumultuous sea of Gandvik, where serpents lurked under the surface. Sigyn braced herself. The waves here were known for their impressive heights and tremendous force. They could easily knock a skiff from the air even when sailing well above the waters' surface. As the skiff glided along, she lifted it further above the water, hoping to be keep clear of the dangers.

By now they'd entered Gandvik. The night air dropped in temperature so much that Sigyn shivered the instant the skiff reached the seas. Waves crashed below, some hitting alarmingly close despite the height at which the skiff sailed. Chilled sea spray coated the air with an icy mist.

Prince Loki turned to her. “Your lights, cast them off.”

Sigyn looked at the yellow orbs she'd cast to light their way. Without them, they'd only have the thin sliver of moonlight to see. “But how will we-”

Loki pointed to the waters below. Sigyn looked down to see the glimmer of a silver, scaly tail lurking beneath the waves.

“Damn,” she whispered, extinguishing her lights with a swift motion of her palm. The darkness made navigation even harder, but they could not risk the serpent eyeing the lights, lest they become its prey.

She slowed the skiff to a near-crawl as she and the prince lowered themselves to the floor. Immense waves rolled and crashed all around them, but sailing too quickly could rouse the serpent's attention.

Long moments passed while the skiff inched over the sea. Sigyn wondered where the serpent was beneath them. A few waves managed to slam into the skiff, shaking it violently. She and the prince remained as still as possible.

Over the top of the skiff, Sigyn could see the forest of Myrkvidr in the distance. They were getting close.

A massive wave slammed into the skiff, nearly knocking it sideways. Sigyn gripped the prince's shoulder as the force nearly toppled them. It wasn't until the skiff steadied that she realized she'd even done so. She loosened her hold, only to feel the prince pull his arm away from over her shoulder. She hadn't even realized he'd held onto her.

Their eyes met in the dark. Slowly they rose just enough to peer over the edge of the skiff. The serpent's scales shimmered beneath the waves, undulating as the waters rose and fell. She could see its bright yellow eyes staring back from below. By Sigyn's estimate, the serpent was nearly 20 feet long, and twice as wide as the largest whales in Asgardian seas.

Myrkvidr loomed closer. They'd only have to endure the waves and threat of the serpent just a little while longer.

The serpent's eyes remained fixed on the skiff. Sigyn and the prince slowly lowered themselves back to the floor. For a long moment, all was silent save for the crashes of the waves.

Then a loud, long hiss sounded near the side of the skiff, causing it to vibrate. Sigyn tilted her head up to see the yellow eye of the serpent looming overhead, streams of water pouring into the boat. She bit back a scream, looking over at the prince. For a second he looked almost as nervous as she felt, but quickly covered it when he saw her looking. They kept stone still. Gradually the serpent lowered itself back into the water, seemingly losing interest.

Their relief was cut short as the serpent's tail burst from the waves, crashing into the skiff and toppling it from the sky. Sigyn caught sight of the prince hitting his head against the capsized vessel before she hit the icy water.

She gasped for air before the waves pulled her under. The serpent coiled around the skiff, cracking it in half as it searched for food. She swam deeper into the sea, hoping to move quickly while it was distracted.

Her magic conjured itself, the yellow light surrounding her with heat against the waters. In the soft illumination, she searched for the prince. She spotted his figure sinking fast into the depths. She broke to the surface once more, taking a large gulp of air before swimming after him.

She caught the unconscious prince, pulling his arm over her shoulders. Overhead the serpent tossed aside what remained of the skiff, now searching the waters for its hunt. Sigyn cast off her magic, shivering as the chill enveloped her, and swam towards the rocky coast of Myrkvidr, balancing the prince in her arms.

They broke the surface near the rocky coast of Myrkvidr, Sigyn gasping for air while the prince did not stir. She pulled him onto the shore, turned him onto his back, and looked him over.

His breaths were shallow, and there was a gash near his forehead where he'd hit the skiff. Worst of all was his cold-to-the-touch skin. His face and hands looked alarmingly _blue_ in the dark.

“Oh, my prince, no,” she whispered, terrified she'd lost him. The absurdity of inviting him along on her doomed quest weighed on her, how foolish she'd been to accept his assistance.

She took a breath, and took his hands into hers, interlocking their fingers. She closed her eyes, and summoned her magic once more. Yellow light surged from her palms, bringing a gentle heat with it. The magic flowed from her hands into his, yellow light gradually enveloping his still body, bringing with just enough heat to ease him out any shock from the bleak waters.

“Please wake, please wake,” she whispered. His face and hands seemed to return to their usual color. “Yes, that's it, my prince. Please wake.”

Loki's eyes fluttered open, staring back at her as though he were unsure where he was. He then gasped, sat up and coughed, expelling salt water from his lungs. He never took his hands away from hers.

“My prince,” Sigyn breathed, her lips curling into a smile as relief filled her spirit. “You had me quite worried.”

Loki took notice of something over her shoulder, a grave expression on his face. “It's not me you should worry about.”

Sigyn turned at the sound of a familiar loud hiss. The serpent had found them, its head and much of its body rising from the waves, yellow eyes fixed on the glow of Sigyn's magic. The serpent reared back, opening its impossibly wide mouth, revealing fangs like long-swords.

Before Sigyn could react, Loki's grip on her hands tightened, sending flashes of yellow and green light into the air. The combined magic manifested into an illusion of a magnificent, green and gold stallion. The serpent turned its attention to the illusion, finding it much more appealing than the washed up Agardians on the shore. With a quick motion of their hands, Loki and Sigyn sent the stallion galloping into the seas of Gandvik. The serpent followed, vanishing at last beneath the waves.

Safe at last, they collapsed onto the shore, catching their breath.

“Nice trick, my prince,” Sigyn said after a moment.

Loki looked over at her, a look of tenderness in his emerald green eyes. “Likewise.”

Sigyn surveyed the land. The rocky shores quickly gave way to dark, dense forests, where constant winds shook the branches this way and that and lighting flashed above. There was no doubt a Storm Giant lived here.

“Myrkvidr. We're here,” Sigyn said, pulling herself to her feet.

“Then let's be on our way,” Loki replied, dusting the sand from his clothes and hair as he stood.

*

The forest blocked out the night sky, taking with it the moon and stars. Sigyn summoned a small orb of magic, just enough to light their way as they walked along. Sigyn shivered from the cold air and her still-trying clothes and hair. The prince seemed hardly bothered by the low temperature at all. He dabbed at the gash on his forehead with a piece of cloth Sigyn had torn from her tunic.

“May I ask you something?” the prince asked after they'd reached the heart of the forest.

“Of course.”

“Your powers. I hadn't intended to use your magic when I cast that illusion, yet it proved far more effective than if I'd simply used my own. Where do your skills lie, exactly?”

Sigyn blushed. It was the closest thing to a compliment she'd heard in a long while. “Well, my own magic produces heat, but in my studies I've always taken a liking to curse-working. Though I prefer breaking them to casting them.”

“The hardest area to master.”

“Well, curses aren't exactly easy to come by in Bravellir. But Runa believed I had a gift for fettering. Binding and neutralizing the skills of others. Although we discovered I can also temporarily amplify the abilities of others, if I choose.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Indeed. It was discovered quite by accident, but it seems I can more or less contain and redistribute magical energy.”

“Fettering,” Loki replied, unable to keep the awe from his voice. “And who is training you now?”

Sigyn shrugged. “Self-taught, mostly. Though in truth I miss having someone to practice with. No one in Bravellir cares for much for magic. Unless...”

“They want something from you?”

Sigyn thought of Gilby and his broken arm. It seemed the prince, too, knew something of what it was to be ridiculed until one was thought convenient.

“It is a lonely pursuit, I suppose,” Sigyn replied after a moment.

All around them, long vines from the trees rustled with the winds. Below their feet roots writhed and shifted along the ground, as though they'd taken on a life of their own. From the corner of her eye Sigyn noted the vines lifting and swaying in movements that could not have been caused by the wind alone. A deep foreboding filled her.

In an instant she was yanked to the ground as roots wrapped themselves around her ankles. The prince called her name just before he was pulled away from her by a vine wrapping around his waist. She reached for him, then dragged her fingers along the soil as the roots dragged her towards one large willow. As she came closer, she could see _teeth_ beneath its long, low branches.

She'd heard stories of trees that feasted on flesh. Creatures that lay in wait in thick forests, ready to snatch any hapless beast unfortunate enough to cross their path. Such tales were few and far between, and many questioned whether such being existed at all. It seemed they did.

She summed her magic, but more vines wrapped around her wrists, pulling them together above her head before she could release it. The more she struggled, the tighter the vines squeezed her ankles and wrists. She'd lost sight of the prince, but could hear him somewhere in the dark, struggling as much as she was.

More vines gripped her as the tree pulled her closer to its cavernous mouth. One vine wrapped around her neck, and squeezed tight enough that her vision blurred. She gasped her air, writhing in vain against the vines that held her captive.

Just as she felt herself fade into darkness, a pitiful caterwaul erupted from the tree creature. Its hold on her loosened slightly, enough for Sigyn to come back to her senses. The tree creature screamed twice more before growing silent, its vines slack though Sigyn was still tangled in their grasp.

At last the tension around her neck released. Sigyn gasped for air, looking up to see the prince slicing away the vines that held her. The tree creature oozed sap from various open wounds on its trunk. The same sap stuck to the daggers in Prince Loki's hands as he freed her.

“Let's go,” Loki said as he lifted her away from the tree-creature. Once Sigyn got to her feet, they ran from the tree creature, leaving torn vines and pools of sap in their wake.

*

After what seemed like endless walking, they reached a small clearing the in the forest. The sky finally visible, with the moon still shining, told Loki that the very early morning had arrived. Back at the palace, servants would be arrive to rouse him soon, and his absence would be apparent if it weren't already.

This was madness, he thought. Hopping along on a common maiden's misguided adventure. He still wasn't sure what compelled him to accompany her, other than some inexplicable interest in the maiden herself. She intrigued him, though to what end he was not sure. Surely it was not worth being nearly eaten twice and almost drowning.

Still, this was far more entertaining than another day at the palace.

“We should stop here,” he said now. Sigyn stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. “There will be very few dangers in the clearing.”

“But we're so close.” Sigyn pointed to a hillside that was just visible over the treeline. In the distance sat a fortress with a foreboding storm cloud overhead. “That must be Thiazi's abode.”

“Indeed, which is why we should rest while we can. We'll be spotted if we venture further into his territory.”

“Rest? But he has my sister!”

“And we shall get her back. But our odds of doing so are better when we aren't near exhaustion and wounded. And when my daggers are not covered in sap.”

He clasped his hand over her upper arm, steadying her. Her legs seemed to quiver slightly from walking almost nonstop, and there were small cuts along her torn tunic. Bruises formed along her neck where the vines had gripped her. Her hair was covered in leaves and twigs and marred by tangles. Still, her eyes remained sharp and focused.

“Think,” Loki went on, “If Thiazi were to confront us now, would you be in any shape to fight him off?”

“The enchantment...I can still break it...” the physical exertion, it seemed, was catching up to Sigyn now that they'd stopped.

“And you can break it tonight. With the element of surprise now that we're losing the cover of nightfall.”

Sigyn looked up at the sky, and Thiazi's fortress in the distance, the conflict playing out across her face. This was a conversation he'd had many times before, usually with Thor, and often lost as Thor preferred rush of battle over strategy. He'd hoped the maiden would see reason.

Sigyn sighed. “Very well.” She took a seat on a nearby boulder, nearly slumping over from exhaustion. Her eyes were still fixed on the fortress, as though she were hoping to catch a glimpse of her sister inside.

Loki sat down beside her, a polite distance away, his own legs practically collapsing beneath him. He took out his daggers, hoping to find a way to clean the sap off. He supposed it would be improper to ask Sigyn to tear more cloth from her tunic.

“How do you still have those?” Sigyn asked him now. “I lost everything on the skiff.”

Loki looked up at her. “By not losing them in the first place, my dear.”

“How?”

Her curiosity lured a smile from his lips. “Perhaps I'll show you once we're all finished here.” He winked.

Her cheeks colored, and Loki sensed she was not accustomed to such attentions. “It's only an inter-dimensional pocket.”

“Inter-dimensional pocket?” Interest piqued, Sigyn moved in closer to Loki. “I've never heard of such a thing.”

Loki held up a dagger, then tucked it back into the pocket with a wave of his hands. “For safe keeping, and I can take it out whenever I choose, no matter where I am.” He pulled the dagger out again.

“Clever,” Sigyn breathed, her eyes filled with awe. “I should like to take my entire library with me, once I figure it out. And my ribbons. I seem to keep losing them.”

“Well, I don't recommend putting all your possessions in one. They can get heavy.” Loki pulled his helmet from the pocket, then tucked it away again, keeping Sigyn's awed eyes fixed on him.

“You must have had extensive training. They say you're a master sorcerer.”

“Do they?”

“Why yes. And that you are possessed of a cunning intellect.”

“And is that all they say about me?”

Sigyn looked away for a moment, her fingers picking the twigs and leaves from her hair. “I have also heard that you are mischievous. And...not always trustworthy. Forgive me, my prince. It is only village gossip.”

“I see. And what will you have to say about me, dear Sigyn, when you return?”

Sigyn paused, her gaze returning to Loki. “I will tell them the truth. That you are indeed a powerful and cunning sorcerer. That you saved my life. And Idunn's. And while I suspect your reasons for joining me aren't _entirely_ altruistic, I am glad you're here.”

Loki rarely found himself at a loss for words, but something about the maiden's straightforward, earnest words caught him off-guard. So accustomed was he to either pretty, insincere flattery or underhanded insults. He found Sigyn's plainspoken demeanor refreshing.

Sigyn's fingers returned to her hair, still plucking twigs out from the tangled mess. A burr embedded near the back of her neck seemed to give her particular trouble. She winced each time her fingers pinched the prickly edges and tried to pry it out.

Loki moved closer, offering his hand over her shoulder. “Allow me.”

Sigyn paused, then slowly turned her back to Loki, dropping her hands.

Loki gently grasped the knotted section of hair in one hand, the other slowly working the burr out of the strands. It was deeply enmeshed, and Sigyn drew in a sharp breath each time he tugged with just a bit too much force. Long moments passed and Loki made little progress.

“Perhaps we ought to use your dagger.” Sigyn's voice was heavy with dismay.

“Nonsense.” Loki continued working at the knot, gradually extracting the burr from Sigyn's strands. He tossed it aside, brushing the few remaining leaves from her hair before letting it go.

Sigyn turned back to him. “Thank you, my prince.”

“Oh, it was just a little thing.”

“Not just that,” Sigyn smiled, her eyes filled with gratitude. “I mean, for everything. For helping me. For being here.”

Loki stretched out against the ground and closed his eyes as drowsiness overtook him. Hardly ideal sleeping conditions, but he'd endured worse during long battle campaigns. “Yes. Well. You are one of the lives I've sworn to protect, are you not?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know man-eating trees aren't canon to Norse mythology or (to my knowledge) Marvel comics. But I couldn't have them walking though a dense, creepy forest in the middle of the night without *SOMETHING* going awry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn prepare to rescue Idunn from Thiazi, and Loki makes an offer.

Sigyn woke just as the sun set in the clearing of Myrkvidr. Her muscles were stiff from long hours curled on the cold ground. She sat up, stretching her limbs as they protested the new movements. In an instant her memories of the past day came flooding back. The departure from Bravellir. The skiff. The sea serpent. The flesh-eating trees.

The prince.

She glanced over her shoulder to find the prince similarly rousing, only a few feet away. He seemed unaffected by the discomfort of sleeping in the forest, as though it were nothing new for him. Instead, he stood, brushing leaves from his tunic and gathered his daggers.

She cleared her throat and waved. “Good...evening.”

Loki nodded at her. “Let's move.”

Thiazi's abode loomed a considerable distance away, but they remained close to the trees as they moved, keeping watch for signs of the carnivorous tree-creatures they'd encountered the night before. They closer they moved, the more the winds picked up. Perpetual storm clouds surrounded the abode, with flashes of lightning and thunder booming at the slightest disturbance. Sigyn thought back to the dangerous winds that nearly swept her away and took her sister. A sense of dread nearly overcame her as they approached the hill. Her feet no longer wished to move forward, freezing her in place.

Loki turned, seeing her hesitate. He reached out, lightly grasping her shoulder with his hand. Their eyes met, and she saw an unexpected reassurance in his. She took a deep breath and followed.

They came to the base of the hill, ducking behind the trees. Sigyn looked for signs of the enchantment, hoping for some hint of how to break it. Every once in awhile a stray rock would strike against the fortress, sending flashes of lightning that would blast it away.

She turned to Loki. “Have you a dagger?”

“It's covered in sap.” Nevertheless, Loki produced a dagger and handed it over.

“No matter,” Sigyn replied. “I think I've found the enchantment.” She threw the dagger at the fortress. Once it penetrated the winds, a bolt of lightning struck it, sending it flying back and into a tree right above Loki's head.

Loki ducked at the sight of flying dagger. He rose again, casting an annoyed look at Sigyn.

“That storm,” Sigyn pointed at the unending winds. “It _is_ the enchantment. Of course a weapon couldn't penetrate it. There is no blade capable of striking weather itself.”

“Then what does penetrate a perpetual storm?” Loki kept his eyes on the fortress, watching for signs of Thiazi.

Sigyn stared down at her hands. The curse-working texts she'd brought along were were now somewhere in the sea of Gandvik, but deep down she knew she hadn't really needed them save for the reassurance she found in turning their worn pages.

“Me,” Sigyn replied, her eyes on the storm. “My own magic should allow me to calm the storm to get close enough to the fortress. I can fetter the lightning from there.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “For how long?”

“Long enough for you to run in and fetch my sister.”

A piercing shriek ripped through the sky. A giant eagle flew from the epicenter of the storm, right above the fortress, swooping over the forest.

“Thiazi,” Sigyn whispered. “That's him.”

“He's either spotted us, or he suspects invaders,” Loki whispered.

Sigyn shuddered, recalling her own feet being lifted into the air by those powerful wings. “What do we do?”

“Leave him to me,” Loki replied. With a flourish of his hand, he cast an illusion of a green-feathered falcon into the sky. Thiazi spotted it, and flew after it with another angry shriek.

With the Storm Giant distracted, they moved towards the fortress, trying in vain to shield themselves from the powerful winds. Sigyn summoned her magic, allowing the yellow light to push past the dark clouds. The winds seemed to calm for a moment as they reached her, only to pick up again as they passed.

A thin bolt of lightning flashed directly overhead. Sigyn raised her hand above, blocking its strike. It dissolved in the air. Small flashes flowed through Sigyn's veins as she lowered her hand.

By now they'd reached the fortress. The winds settled now that they'd reached the storm's epicenter. Sigyn ducked beneath the stone steps, placing her hands against the fortress and closing her eyes. She could not detect any signs of further enchantments. She opened her eyes and gave Loki a quick nod.

Loki charged up the stone stairs, bursting through the wooden doors, his daggers drawn. The hall was immense, and lit only by a few candles hung along the corridors. He concealed himself as he crouched along the shadows, detecting almost no other signs of life.

As he neared the end of the long corridor, he could hear anguished sobbing echoing from the stairwell, followed by annoyed shouting. He followed the pathetic caterwauls to their source, finding a small cell at the back of the second floor in the tower. A figure was slumped over on a tiny cot, long blond hair covering her face, her thin dress dirty and torn. This must have been Idunn, and the source of the crying.

Standing before her was a younger Storm Giantess, spear in hand, scowling at her charge.

“No wonder Odin's forces did not come back for you. All you do is cry!” the Storm Giantess was shouting now. “Why father didn't throw you into the sea for the serpents I will never know, but by the Norns you would have been far more useful to them than you are to us!”

This was met by more sobs from Idunn. The Giantess huffed and tossed an armful of dirty dishes into the cell.

“Fine, if leaking water from your eyes is all you're good for, then at least put it to some use and wash the dishes.” The Giantess turned and stormed off down the hall, taking no notice as she passed Loki.

With the Giantess out of earshot, Loki moved to the cell, revealing himself to Idunn with a finger to his lips. Idunn's tears stopped as she looked up at him.

“I'll get you out of here,” he whispered.

Idunn tilted her head quizzically. “You're...you're Prince Loki.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Loki replied, offering his hand. “We must go.”

But Idunn was too wrapped up in incredulity to move. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving your skin.”

“Why?”

“I'm helping your sister. Do you want to escape this cell or not?”

“Sigyn?” Idunn's eyes went wide. “She's here?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes. Sigyn. Daughter of Iwaldi. Protege of Runa. Curse-worker. Short. Freckles. Hair the Norns couldn't decide should be blonde or red. Needs to watch her tongue.”

“That's her,” Idunn nodded, taking Loki's hand at last. He concealed both of them from view, leading her from the cell.

In the distance, they heard the Giantess' footsteps pounding along the corridor. She roared in anger, then the front doors slammed below.

“Wait,” Idunn said before they resumed their exit. “Where _is_ Sigyn?”

“Outside, stopping the enchantment long enough to ease our escape.”

Just then, the winds picked up around the fortress, followed by the darkened clouds.

Sigyn crouched beneath the steps outside the fortress, pressing her hands against the stoned walls. She could feel the strong energy of the enchantment thrumming beneath her palms. She closed her eyes, feeling drops of sweat dotting her forehead. Maintaining control over magical energy so that it did not overtake you was the hardest part of fettering. She took long, slow breaths as the storm's energy pulsated within her veins.

A sharp blow between her shoulders shattered her focus.

Before she could react, strong hands lifted her by the neck, only to throw her against the side of the fortress. Without her fettering, the winds of the enchantment picked up again, surrounding her in seconds.

“What have we here?” Sigyn looked up to see the figure of a Giantess standing before her. “An intruder?” She knelt down to face Sigyn. “Another Asgardian. Perhaps you'll snivel less than our current guest.” She made a move to grab Sigyn's throat again.

This time, Sigyn summoned her magic, grabbing the Giantess' forearm and sending a small, intense blast of white-hot heat onto her skin.

The Giantess roared in pain, releasing Sigyn once more. Sigyn scrambled to her feat, nearly losing sight of the fortress amid the storm. She could feel the winds pushing her away from the epicenter.

Her hands cast about in the whirlwind, trying to grasp the fortress once again. All she could feel was the wind, even her sense of direction was lost. Somewhere behind her, the Giantress bellowed, her heavy footsteps tracking Sigyn's movements.

She summoned a small orb of light to see her path in the dark clouds. The treeline of Myrkvidr stretched out in the distance in front of her. She cursed under her breath. Somehow she'd gotten completely turned around.

Meanwhile, Loki and Idunn hurried along the dark corridor inside the fortress, down the steps, and to the front door. The winds wailed outside, and by now the clouds were so thick there was almost no view outside.

Loki gripped the front door, but a bolt of lightning struck from outside the moment he'd twisted the handle, sending him flying back onto the floor.

“It's the damned enchantment, my prince,” Idunn whispered as she knelt to help Loki to his feet. “It is designed to keep unwelcome visitors from entering and exiting. Only a Storm Giant can calm it long enough to clear the entrance.”

“Your sister was fettering it, but it seems she's been preoccupied.”

“That damned Skadi has found her, surely.” Idunn panicked. “What shall we do? We must go to her!”

Loki peered out of the large windows along the corridor, spotting his falcon illusion soaring over the forest, followed closely by Thiazi's eagle form. “We'll bring a Storm Giant to us.”

With a small wave of his hand, he sent the falcon flying in the direction of the fortress, right towards the epicenter of the storm. The eagle followed, screeching like mad. The doors swung open, nearly pulling Loki and Idunn into the vortex.

Loki pushed Idunn away from Thiazi's path. As the eagle neared, the winds halted, allowing a space large enough around the entrance to let the Giant through. Idunn clung to one of the doors, planting her feet firm against the ground to avoid being swept up by Thiazi.

Loki's falcon illusion vanished once it reached the entrance. Thiazi flew too fast to stop before the doors, instead digging his talons into the ground, sending dirt, grass and leaves flying into the air as he desperately tried to avoid colliding into the fortress.

“Go!” Loki called at Idunn once the path was clear.

Idunn charged away from the door and ran through the entrance, not stopping until she was well past the storm. Loki moved to follow her, but was caught by the waist by the eagle's talons. He squirmed, helpless as the eagle soared into the air, taking him along for the ride.

Sigyn managed to get closer to the fortress, though the eagle's return sent the storm nearly out of control. She could barely keep her eyes open as the winds sent swirls of grass, leaves, and twigs into her face when she tried to look ahead. She'd lost track of the Giantess, which worried her more than anything.

“Sigyn! Sigyn!” She heard a familiar voice cry out before colliding with something.

“Idunn?” Sigyn just barely recognized the figure of her sister amid the chaos.

Idunn gripped Sigyn's arms. “It's me!”

“Oh, thank the Norns!” Sigyn sighed with relief as they embraced. “Wait, where's the prince?”

Above them, the eagle shrieked, gliding above the fortress. Sigyn gasped to see Loki gripped firmly by the talons, nearly helpless as a rag doll in the Giant's grasp. The giant carried the prince to the forest's edge, flinging him against a tree. No sooner had the prince landed when the giant grabbed him again, soaring in dizzying circles before dropping the prince onto the ground once more.

“No!” Sigyn cried, though her words were cut short by the firm grip of the Giantess on her shoulder.

“Plenty of room in our abode for some new guests,” the Giantess hissed in Sigyn's ear. She tightened her grip, pulling Sigyn towards the entrance. Sigyn peered over her shoulder to find Idunn similarly captive. She squirmed against the Giantess, but her movements proved futile against the pure strength of her captor.

Once again, Thiazi's eagle form threw Loki against the trees, now dipping low to drag the prince along the forest floor.

Sigyn summoned her magic, this time a flash of light bright enough to briefly blind the Giantess, who released her and Idunn as she stumbled back. Sigyn grabbed hold of Idunn as they set off away from the fortress, keeping her eye on the eagle.

The eagle soared overhead once more, the prince in his grasp, this time flying towards the fortress. This time, Sigyn released the energy she'd harnessed from the enchantment, combined with her own magic, sending a yellow bolt of lightning into the eagle's path, hitting the wings as the eagle shrieked in pain.

Thiazi tumbled from the sky, reverting to his Storm Giant form as he landed. The prince landed as well, now freed at last from the talons. Sigyn and Idunn ran down the hill, catching up to Loki as he stood, brushing dirt from his shoulders.

“Prince Loki! Are you alright?” Sigyn asked. Her arm still tingled from the release of magic, though no longer fettering the enchantment gave her great relief.

“Just fine,” the prince nodded, though his breaths were heavy and hard and his hair was mussed by winds. “We must hurry-”

“I think not!” Thiazi's voice boomed as the Giant got to his feet. There was a burn mark on his right arm where the lightning bolt had hit, but otherwise in his true form he was a formidable opponent. “You must answer for the intrusion you have visited upon me and the harm on my daughter Skadi.”

Now the Giantess joined her father's side, still adjusting her eyes after the flash of magic. “Destroy them all, father!” she huffed.

Loki cocked his head. “After all we've done for you?”

“You invaded our abode, broke our enchantment and stole our prisoner!” Thiazi boomed.

The prince strode in front of Sigyn and Idunn, his self-assured manner out-of-step with his disheveled appearance. “We came to do you a favor. How many days and nights have you suffered listening to the nonstop wailing of this pathetic creature?” He gestured toward Idunn.

“Many,” Skadi replied, drawing a sharp glance from Thiazi.

“We mean to take her back, to relieve you of your suffering. A favor,” Loki went on. “Though if you like we'd be happy to leave her with you. It'll only cost you about, oh, 5,000 years of uncontrollable sobbing.”

“Norns, no,” Skadi replied, looking over at her father. “Please do not require me to endure another day of her sobs.”

But Thiazi remained unmoved. “Suppose you did come here to claim our prisoner for our benefit. I know full well every favor from an Asgardian comes with strings.”

“Indeed they do,” the prince smirked. “For one, you are never to return to Asgard, and you are to leave our villages in peace.”

Thiazi grunted. “Your apples were pitiful anyhow. I've no desire to waste my efforts upon your realm.”

“So be it,” Loki replied. “And then there's the second favor you owe us.”

Thiazi scowled. “Second favor? But you have only unburdened me of one prisoner!”

“Yes, I have reclaimed the prisoner for you, and so I am owed a favor. But,” Loki now gestured to Sigyn. “She has also reclaimed the prisoner, and thus is also owed a favor. You owe us two favors.”

Thiazi dropped his head into his palm, ready to be rid of his unwelcome guests. “Name it.”

*

They sailed along over the sea of Gandvik in the skiff Thiazi had given them as their second favor. The waters were noticeably calmer in the light of day, and no signs of sea serpents. Idunn rested her eyes against the hull, relieved now that she was safe and on her way back home.

Sigyn steered along, enjoying the feeling of the wind and sea. She could feel the prince watching her, though he'd said little since they'd set sail.

“What will you do now?” he asked, resting his elbows against his knees.

“Return to Bravellir with my sister. Hope my papa isn't too angry that I disobeyed him. Assuming the village leader hasn't banished me, of course.”

“Let me rephrase that,” Loki replied. “What will you do with your _magic_ now?”

Sigyn considered his words. She'd expected she'd take Runa's place in the village, using her abilities to assist people in need even if it brought its share of ridicule. The truth was, there was nowhere else for her to go.

“Carry on as I always have, I suppose. Just, learning on my own now,” she replied, her eyes fixed on the path ahead. Though the prospect of having no one else to share in her magic now seemed unbearably lonely.

“And what if you didn't have to?”

She turned to him. “Didn't have to what, my prince?”

He leaned forward. “What if you didn't have to carry on as you have, learning on your own, stuck in a village where you're mocked and shunned until someone might have use of you? What if you could study with a new mentor, sharpen your skills, with access to far superior resources? Would you take such an offer?”

Her mouth went dry. She looked over at her resting sister as a pang of guilt struck her heart. “In a heartbeat,” she whispered, and they both knew she'd spoken the truth. “But I have no such offer, my prince.”

“What if I were to make you such an offer, Sigyn?”

Sigyn nearly lost her handle on the skiff. “You wish for me to study magic with you?

“Indeed. As my apprentice, you'd return to the palace with me and have access to all the finest magic texts in the nine realms, all the tools you would need, and you would emerge far more powerful than you could have ever imagined.”

“Another jest, my prince?”

“No. I am sincere. Someone with your considerable gifts can be of far greater service to the kingdom if your skills are fully explored and refined. You know your small cottage is no place for a sorcerer such as you.”

“Training me would take up quite a lot of your time, my prince. What would you have to gain from such an offer?”

“My dear girl, you know as I do that the best magic occurs when it's shared between sorcerers.” The prince clasped his hand over hers. “Look at what we accomplished together. We did what even the Crimson Hawks could not. It doesn't have to end. Come with me.”

Sigyn looked into his eyes, his brow tilted upwards in an almost pleading gaze.

“My prince, your offer is generous. But I cannot accept. I have no place in your palace. And my family needs me to stay.” She closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill. “My papa cannot work as he once did, and my sister cannot tend to the orchard by herself. I...I cannot do to them what our mother did to us when we were young. I so wish I could come with you, my prince, but I must stay.”

By now the skiff had cleared the sea, settling onto the peaceful path of the winding river. Sigyn focused on the steering, unable to meet the prince's gaze, lest he see the tears falling on her cheeks as her heart broke.

*

They reached the river banks of Bravellir by midday. Already they could hear the calls of children playing and the sounds of villagers busy with the harvest. This was a side of Asgard Loki rarely had occasion to witness- the common folk going about their lives, free from concerns of courts or the other realms or battles, their only focus on their survival.

All three of them, Loki, the maiden, and her sister, had finished the journey from Myrkvidr in silence. The maiden would not look at Loki, as though he could not tell by her slumped posture and occasional heavy sighs that refusing him crushed her.

It was no matter, he told himself as he watched the maiden dock the skiff near her former mentor's cottage. It was she who would suffer the lost opportunity, forever trapped in this village, unappreciated, never knowing the true extent of her abilities. For his part, he'd go on as he always had, a master of magic and prince. He'd had no need for an apprentice after all.

It was the maiden he felt sorry for, to foolishly decline such an offer. It was pity for her that weighed so heavily on his heart. Not the feeling of gentle warmth that overcame him when she'd saved him from drowning, her magic flowing into him til he woke to see her silhouette against the yellow light. Not the way she'd impressed him with her determination to save her sister despite being completely out of her depth. Not the sense he'd found a kindred spirit that day in the courtyard. It was she he felt sorrow for, not himself.

Or so he told himself as he followed the maiden and her sister into the village.

The sounds of activity stopped as they neared the village square. Villagers gasped as a small crowd began to surround them, some murmuring in disbelief. One lad came charging up to the head of the crowd, his face ruddy and twisted into a scowl, then took off in the direction of the largest cottage in the square.

Eventually they reached a small cottage over the crest of the hill beyond the square. The remains of the orchard could be seen in the distance behind it. Sigyn and her sister picked up their pace as they drew near.

Loki felt no such compulsion to move faster, pausing as the women reached the cottage door. It flew open the moment the sisters reached the small walkway, revealing Iwaldi's shocked expression on the other side.

“Papa!” Idunn cried, dashing up the walkway, closing the remaining distance between them.

“Apple!” Iwaldi shuffled out of the cottage, not allowing his bad leg to hold him back. He threw his arms open, embracing Idunn as tears formed in his eyes. “We have so missed you.”

He turned his attention to Sigyn. “And you...imagine my utter lack of surprise two days ago when I woke to discover you gone along with Runa's old skiff...she'd be right proud, Songbird.” He pulled his other daughter into his arms, openly laughing even as tears streamed down his full cheeks.

Loki clenched his jaw as he watched the scene unfold. It was almost foreign to him, the sight of such unrestrained affection from a father. He could not recall a single time when his own father had greeted him, or even Thor for that matter, with such warmth. Surely no such loving welcome awaited him upon his return.

Yet there was no reason to remain, either. The maiden had made her choice, and lingering would not alter her decision. He'd returned her and her sister to their home, as he'd set out to do when he'd boarded her skiff. Without a word, he turned from the small cottage and set off back down the hill.

*

Sigyn stared out the window, watching as the prince's figure slowly vanished in the distance over the hill. Her father and sister chatted at the kitchen table, with the tea kettle heating in the fireplace. She'd hoped he'd at least stay long enough for her to thank him, but when she'd turned to introduce him to her father, he'd already gone. And with him she'd lost her chance to study with a master sorcerer.

It was for the best. They'd have so much work to do to restore the orchard and finish harvesting the apples.

“Songbird?”

She turned now at the sound of her father's voice. He and Idunn were watching her, concern in their eyes.

She pushed her lips into a smile. “Forgive my daydreaming, Papa. I suppose I am quite tired from the journey. Perhaps I ought to retire to my chamber...” Her gaze returned to the window. By now she'd lost sight of the prince.

“Prince Loki offered her an apprenticeship in the ways of magic. She turned him down,” Idunn explained.

Her father raised his eyebrows. “Oh Sigyn...”

“I thought you were asleep!” Sigyn protested, her eyes now on Idunn.

“I was resting my eyes, not my ears. How often do I get to be privy to what my little sister and a prince of Asgard have to say to each other?”

“You turned him down? For Norn's sake, what for?” asked Iwaldi.

“Papa, surely you agree that my place is here in Bravellir. I cannot leave you and Idunn.”

“Why not? Surely you agree that your place is where you will be happiest, Songbird. I know Bravellir is no place for someone with your skills.”

Sigyn looked from her father to Idunn. “But...but what about you two?”

“What _about_ me?” Iwaldi shrugged. “I'm old.”

“And I can manage the orchard,” added Idunn. “As slow as you harvest, it may an improvement.”

Her heart beat faster. “It's really okay with you? If I go?”

“I would be far more upset if you were to stay, Songbird.” Iwaldi wrapped his hands over her shoulders. “And no guilt. You're not your mum.”

“You'd better hurry. He's well on his way by now.” Idunn looked out the open window, surveying the view in vain for signs of the prince.

Sigyn felt more optimistic about her future than she had in ages, yet her feet still hesitated to run out the door. Was this really a wise decision, to leave her family and enter the palace of Asgard, starting a new life in the city? She had to make a choice, and very soon.

A breeze blew in from the window, bringing the autumn chill in with it. Sigyn shuddered as the wind enveloped her, closing her eyes.

Then, she heard it.

Very faint, but she heard it.

A voice.

The voice.

Of Runa.

It was brief, ever so slight, inaudible to all save her. But she heard her old mentor's voice. And she listened.

“ _Go._ ”

*

By now Loki reached the river bank where they'd left the skiff. He watched as it bobbed along in the water, a pathetic looking thing sitting empty. It could not even take him all the way back, but it was better than nothing. He climbed down to the skiff, steadying it as he prepared to board.

“Prince Loki!” Sigyn's voice called from the hillside.

He turned to see her running towards him, breathless. “Leaving already?” she asked once she'd finally caught up.

Loki cleared his throat. “I've important duties to attend to at the palace. I cannot keep father waiting.”

“I don't doubt your absence was greatly missed, my prince. But I'd hoped you'd delay your departure for a just a bit longer.”

“What for?”

“Well, I will need some time to gather my belongings. And say my goodbyes.”

Loki straightened, turning from the skiff to stare at her. “You _are_ coming with me?”

“Why not? You invited me after all.” She raised her eyebrow playfully. “And it would be quite rude to rescind an invitation.”

Loki could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “One hour. Be back here.”

Sigyn nodded, wrapping her arms over his shoulders for one brief moment. “I shall not disappoint you, my prince.”

“Loki.”

“I shall not disappoint you, my prince Loki.”

Loki lightly squeezed her hand as they parted. “Then let us begin, dear Sigyn.”

 


End file.
